How Long?
by stormy003
Summary: Feelings have developed between the Buddy Police's Boy Wonder Cop and their latest recruited detective. It may seem noticeable between their buddy monsters Jack and Fyrra, but are the fighters aware of it themselves? Possibly. ONE-SHOT TasukuxOC(Not mine!) (Requested by Shiranai Atsune)


"How long has it been since we met already?" Tasuku asked his coworker, the female detective of the Buddy Police Youth Branch.

The girl with white and navy blue hair blinked as she looked over to the boy in his orange vest and teal jumpsuit, buttoning up the rest of her purple trench coat.

"I'm not so sure myself. I never actually counted the days or months," she commented casually. "But it sure feels like years."

The boy smiled as he pulled on his black and orange gloves, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he did so to adjust to the feeling of cloth between his fingers.

"It sure feels like it indeed, but that's overexaggerating things," he told her, earning a nod.

"I'm not trying to exaggerate anything, just saying," Tsuki said, pulling her pink bag over her head and onto her left shoulder comfortably.

She then grabbed her customize deep green core deck case marked with a big navy blue cresent moon in the center of it and clipped it to the strap of her bag before pulling her waist length hair out of the graspe of it.

"I'll be scouting the area first with Fyrra now," she announced as she left the boy.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you in a few," Tasuku told her as he continued to look for his communicator. "Where did I drop it this time..?"

"Tsuki, one of your parents are probably calling you right now," Fyrra called to the girl from behind, noting the light flashing in her bag. "It may be urgent since they don't usually call during work..."

The girl looked down over at the bag as she scanned for the flashing light with her orange eyes quietly, catching a hint of it before she began to rumage through the bag for her phone.

"I forgot, I put it on silent..." she muttered as she pulled it out and picked up before the call ended. "Hello? I'm starting work right now. Is there something you need?"

Nothing came from the other end for a few minutes until a man's voice suddenly released with a large amount of his breath following up.

'Sorry, kiddo, but that criminal you Buddy Polices were looking for is near the Photon Metal Mines,' her father said, taking in air right after. "He's leaving the area right about now."

"Do you at least know where he's headed to?" the girl asked as she lowered her eyelids disappointingly.

'Uh... I don't actually. I didn't catch him when he left,' he replied sheepishly.

".. Dad.."

"Sorry, Tsuki, but your old man here needs to work now. See you tonight."

".. Dad- You know what, okay thanks," she answered. "Bye for now."

The girl sighed as she stuffed the phone back into her bag, putting up at the sky and telling Fyrra to look from above as she stayed on the ground. The red haired monster nodded and leapt up onto the buildings, following Tsuki's track from above and keeping an eye out for the target known as 'Wolf.' So far, there hasn't been a single sign of the silver haired boy near the card shop, 'Castle.'

"Tsuki? Have you found something strange? You look a little more... focused than usual," Tasuku commented as he landed next to the girl with his green dragon following him.

"My dad called saying he spotted Wolf over at Photon Metal Mines during work. Apparrently, he's left the mines and headed to who knows where," she reported, rubbing her temples irritably. "I don't see the criminal anywhere down here nor does Fyrra from up on the rooftops."

Fyrra eventually came back down to where the two kids stood and sighed, rubbing her face irritably.

"Bleh, bugs kept flying into my face up there," she complained, rubbing her skin to get rid of the sensation. "I'm not going up there for a while... No wonder I don't fly or anything like that.."

The two stared at her awkwardly as she continued to give complaints to her buddy Tsuki who only stood there and decided to ignore the monster. Jack groaned and looked away from the Dragon World monster as her quibble relentlessly rolled. He then decided that joining up with Tasuku at the moment than listening to her was the better choice.

"Well since he isn't here, I'll go look somewhere else then. It's best for you to stay here in case he decides to make an appearance around the area," Tasuku said turning around to take off again.

But before he was lifted back off the ground, the boy pulled out a small charm and handed it over to Tsuki, pecking her cheek quickly.

"Just a little good luck charm I've been trying to get a hold of," he commented cheekily as he left. "Keep it. My present to you."

The girl had her straight face on, but her pale complexion was beginning to have hints of red dusted all around her cheeks and ears. Fyrra took noticed and only smirked as her buddy stashed the charm the boy gave to her, lowering her eyelids with interest.

"You totally fell for him," the monster giggled.

"Not even closed..." Tsuki mumbled, hiding her nervousness.

But once she said that, her feelings managed to get the best of her and caused her to trip over her own feet. Of course her buddy helped her stable her balance, but she also stood there laughing out loud.

"Fyrra, quit laughing already," she grumbled uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry! This is great though! You actually did nearly fall for him!" exclaimed the female monster.

"Enough of that!"

"Aw... Fine.." replied the loyal monster.

* * *

 **Stormy: One-shot requested by Shiranai Atsune. Tsuki and Fyrra belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I can't accept short stories anymore! I'm sorry! My time for this kind of stuff have just lessened even more sadly enough... -sobbing- So disappointed -cries-**

 **Yuna: But hope you like it? It took really long, we know and we apologize for it..**

 **Psy: What if we don't?**

 **Yuna: -Pushing his head down- This rude lizard needs to keep his mouth shut sometimes.**

 **Stormy: Oh, and to the person who reviewed(flamed without any actual help or helpful suggestions on what I could do to fix in future stories) one of my requested stories (I think it was Insubordinate Puppet..? Don't remember) I had a great laugh, so thanks for giving me such a humorous review XDDDDD Don't worry. I won't even bother listening to you. LOOOOOL!**

 **Everyone: R &R and enjoy!**

 _ **~Stormy003**_


End file.
